Patient recruitment has been completed. Data on exercise performance in the group on ACE inhibitors through the trial and on ACE inhibitors plus beta blockade during the last six months of the trial (randomized double blinded phase) was presented at the AHA Scientific sessions and a manuscript is being prepared. A manuscript describing the exercise performance changes with ACE inhibition alone has been submitted. A manuscript describing ventricular remodeling and left ventricular function changes with ACE inhibition plus beta blockade vs. ACE inhibition alone is being prepared. The major finding in this last manuscript is that remodeling reversal is the same with ACE inhibition alone or with ACE inhibition plus beta blockade, but the improvement in LV ejection fraction is greater with the combined treatment.